elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheba
|} Sheba† war eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im englischen Zoo Chester und MatriarchinZoo Days - The Head Keeper of Elephants, Mick Jones, moves…, auf www.onthebox.com der dortigen Elefantenkühe. Sie war auch die Mutter des bislang einzigen bekannten Mischlings zwischen Asiatischen und Afrikanischen Elefanten, der Motty† genannt wurde. Sheba† wurde etwa 1956 wild auf Sri Lanka geboren und kam über den "Tyseley Pet Store" mit neun Jahren am 13.02.1965 in den Zoo Chester, in dem sie seitdem lebt. Ein erstes Bullkalb, das am 28.10.1974 in Chester zur Welt kam, hat - nach verschiedenen Darstellungen - entweder nicht lange überlebt oder kam bereits tot zur Welt, nachdem seine Mutter in den Graben gestoßen worden warmiscarriage at Chester Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. Vater dieses Jungen war der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Nobby†, der ein Jahr später in der Musth aus dem Zoo floh und erschossen werden mussteNobby at Chester Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. Im Zoo Chester wurden mehrfach Deckakte des Afrikanischen Elefantenbullen Jumbolino, der seit 1964 im Zoo lebte, bei Sheba† beobachtet, ohne anscheinend aus dieser Verbindung Nachwuchs zu erwarten, da dies aufgrund der verschiedenen Gattungszugehörigkeit der Elefanten nicht möglich schien. Dennoch brachte Sheba† am 11.07.1978 um 09:20 Uhr morgens ein kleines Mischlingsbullkalb zur Welt, das Motty† genannt wurde und dem als vermutete Frühgeburt zugefüttert wurde, wobei er auch erst seit dem 14.07. bei seiner Mutter Milch trank. Zunächst abgetrennt von den anderen Elefanten, schloss sich Sheba mit ihrem Kalb diesen am 13.07. wieder an. Ab 18.07. musste Motty† gegen eine Infektion mit Antibiotika behandelt werden, von der er sich auch erholte, dann aber am 21.07. im Koma lag und starb. Sein Vater Jumbolino, der letzte Afrikaner in Chester, starb 1979 nach einem GrabensturzJumbolino (Bubbles) at Chester Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. Nach einer 2009 veröffentlichten Studie von Amelia Coleing ("The application of social network theory to animal behaviour") zu den Elefanten in Chester war Sheba† eine der dominanten Kühe neben Jangolie und Maya, allerdings fand Coleing unter ihnen keine mit der alleinigen Stellung einer Leitkuh, sondern ein Geflecht von verschiedenen Beziehungen, in denen diese drei Kühe die anderen und auch einander gegenseitig dominiertenThe application of social network theory to animal behaviour, auf biohorizons.oxfordjournals.org. Mit Rücksicht auf ihr Alter gab es für Sheba† wohl einige Annehmlichkeiten, die ihr etwa das Schlafen getrennt von den anderen erlaubten"Zoo Days", Season 4, Episode 3 (2008), auf www.imdb.com, und auch aufgrund ihrer Zähne wurde ihr ein eigener Bereich zum Fressen zugestanden, damit sie genügend Futter zu sich nehmen konnte"Sheba has only one set of teeth left, which I believe she doesn't have a complete set off. So takes longer to eat hence her seperation from the herd, usually in the morning.", Beitrag von taun auf www.zoochat.com. Zeitweise stand sie zusammen mit der Kuh Birma getrennt von den anderen, die aber seit 2009 nicht mehr in Chester lebt. Sheba war die älteste Kuh in Chester. Nach Mottys† Tod hat sie keine Kälber mehr bekommen. Sie starb nach einer kurzen Krankheit am 09.02.2011 nachmittags, nachdem trotz Bemühungen der Pfleger und Tierärzte um sie entschieden wurde, sie einzuschläfern. Ihr wurde eine starke Persönlichkeit zugeschrieben, die sie die anderen Elefanten hat führen lassen. Zudem hatte sie sich insbesondere um Chesters jungen Bullen Upali gekümmert, als dieser aus Zürich kam, und eine besonders enge Verbindung zu ihm. Weblinks *Motty, the Hybrid Elephant, Beschreibung zu Mottys kurzem Leben, auf www.hybridelephant.com. *Elefanten: Infos rund um den grauen Riesen, mit einem Abschnitt über Motty, auf www.elefanten-fan.de. *My Father at Chester Zoo Mk 2, Foto von Sheba mit Elefantenpfleger auf www.flickr.com. *Sheba at Chester Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. *Fotos von Sheba auf www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu. *Chester Zoo’s oldest elephant Sheba has died, Artikel zum Tode auf www.chesterchronicle.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Leitkuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Sri Lanka Kategorie:England Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Verstorben